Putting Together the Pieces
by KizzoftheDead
Summary: 50 Zutara drabbles. May go past that number based on ability to write more and reviews. Rated T just in case.
1. Protection

**Authors Note: First of my 50 Zutara Drabbles. Please review and lemme know what you think!**

** This takes place right before Zuko and Azula's final Agni Kai. Was I the only one that noticed this line and found it interesting? XD**

* * *

**Protection**

* * *

She's scared for him. For the first time in a long time she is truly, utterly taken by the fear of losing someone. She knows she won't win this argument- she knows that he _has _to fight her alone, because in his eyes, it's the only way. No, not to restore his honor or take responsibility for his sister, but because-

"…and this way, nobody else has to get hurt."

He glances over at her as he says this, his golden eyes locking with her blue.

He's protecting her.


	2. Pirates

**Author's Note: Takes place during "The Waterbending Scroll". One of my favorite episodes. (: Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pirates**

* * *

It was her voice.

He can't help the faint chills up his spine that he gets when the Pirate Captain glances over at him, and for a second, (though it is quickly masked by a vengeful look that only Zuko can fake), his features flicker with a look of surprise and worry. They hadn't found the Avatar, but they had found who the pirates were looking for- and maybe, though Zuko doesn't want to admit it- someone he's partly looking for too.

_Her. _

But now there's only one thing on his mind- one thing that is perfectly clear.

He'll have to save her from the pirates.


	3. Crimson in the Grey

**Author's Note: Set in "The Seige of the North: Part 2", where Zuko is fighting Zhao after he killed the Moon Spirit Tui.**

* * *

**Crimson in the Grey**

* * *

He's seething.

But it's not _just_ because Zhao tried to kill him. No- it's because of what he's done.

He's taken away _her _bending- and despite the fact that he could've let Zhao run like the coward he is, and that Zhao's actions will never affect him, he fights him. This is the only thing he can do for her now.

So he fights on.


	4. Omashu

**Author's Note: Takes place when Azula shoots the lightning at Katara during the Final Agni Kai between the siblings. I****t's my favorite drabble I've done so far!**

* * *

**Omashu**

* * *

Lightning. Such a powerful, powerful force.

She knows she's about to die. The blue flashing, the sound of it crackling- and she really isn't surprised that Azula has, for lack of a better term, cheated. Though there is something that does surprise her. What's flashing before her eyes- rather than her entire life, is a story.

The story of Oma and Shu.

And for just a split second she thinks that, perhaps, her death will be like Shu's in the story. That if Zuko really cares for her the way that she cares for him, he'll fly into such extreme rage that he'll be able to finish Azula off, and help finally bring the war to a close, just like Oma had.

But then he runs to block her.


	5. It's Complicated

**Author's Note: Takes place in "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" during Zuko's Tale (: I loved this episode indefinately. xD Speaking of the drabble though- this one's a little more.. thoughtful I think. What about you guys?**

* * *

**It's Complicated.**

* * *

As Jin's lips press to his, his mind seems to explode with thoughts- wishes that he's kept pushed away and blocked, because really, he doesn't want to admit he loves Katara. Admitting that would completely jar his reality- force him to try to justify feelings that he's never had. And he's not ready for that.

But when Jin pulls away, he unwillingly admits it to himself and gently follows her lips. He knows it's wrong to do this- to imagine that he's kissing Katara when he's really kissing this girl that obviously has feelings for him. Especially when he knows he'll never return them.

So he pulls away. And when she asks why, he just says it's complicated.

Because what's more complicated than trying to blot out feelings he's never let himself have?


	6. Mother's Wisdom

**Author's Note: Takes place during "The Awakening" (: **

* * *

**Mother's Wisdom**

* * *

The moon- pale and soft and quiet.

It's torturing him. It's reminding him of her- the girl he just betrayed and scarred.

_Scarred. _

He had once promised himself that he would never become like his father. That he would be like his mother- kind and loving, full of wisdom. And he would always put others before himself, just as his mother had.

"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

Her words were once comforting to him, because he could justify his actions. But that changed in Ba Sing Se. When he chose to betray Katara, the words had become painful- agonizing. Then, and even now, he couldn't justify anything with them.

He had forgotten who he was.


End file.
